


Blue Bombshell

by Laurana117



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Insecurity, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, King Thor, M/M, Marriage, Odin's A+ Parenting, Secrets, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Thor has been King of Asgard for ten years. Loki has been his lover for all of that time, but they keep their affair a secret. Loki has also kept his heritage a secret from everyone. But one day his secret is revealed and his life is forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 as well as my first work for this pairing/fandom. I hope you like it.

Loki and Thor lay in Thor’s expansive bed naked and curled around each other. Each man was utterly spent and the affection between the two was almost tangible.

                Loki would be feeling the soreness of this night for most of the next day. However with his skills the ache would fade faster than it would on any other Aesir.

                “Loki.” Thor mumbled as he ran his fingers through Loki’s black hair.

                “Yes Thor?” Loki asked.

                “Will you marry me now and become my consort?” He asked.

                Loki’s heart clenched. “We’ve talked about this Thor. You can’t marry me. No one can even know about our affair. I’m your brother and a man, and I can’t produce an heir. Marrying me would be pointless. You need to marry a woman from Vanaheim or a court sorceress. Someone who can give you an heir.” Loki said.

                “But I’ve no need for a sorceress. I have you for that. You’re the closest advisor to me, and I don’t need an heir for thousands of years. I’ve no need for a woman in my bed. I am happiest with you and I don’t want anyone else.” Thor said.

                “Your preferences don’t matter Thor.” Loki said with a bite of venom. “You being King doesn’t change the fact that you can’t marry me because I can’t give you an heir. Nothing will ever change that. Not even the will of Thor.”

                Thor’s irritation with his brother festered. Loki could feel it. But he had to continue lying.

                In truth Loki could bear Thor children. He was fully capable of it, but at the same time he couldn’t allow it to be known that he was a frost giant. All Asgardians had learned to fear Frost Giants. They were savage monsters. And Loki happened to be one of them.

                And the last person Loki wanted to know about his true nature was Thor. The one of two people in Asgard that Loki actually cared for; he couldn’t let Thor know that he was a monster. Because Loki would never be able to live with himself if Thor hated him.

                So Loki remained merely Thor’s lover. He couldn’t allow Thor to make a huge mistake by marrying him. At least this way if the truth about Loki ever got out then Thor’s dignity and honor would be saved.

                “Just go to sleep Thor. We have to meet with ambassadors tomorrow; it wouldn’t do for them to see you with under eye circles.” Loki said.

                “I just want everyone in the Nine Realms to know that you belong to me.” Thor muttered as he leaned and pressed kissed to the love marks that he had left on Loki’s neck. “So that there is no doubt in your mind as to my feelings.”

                Loki smiled. As dense as his brother could be, he was also the most caring person that Loki knew. “Don’t worry yourself Thor. I know your feelings for me. But you really should start considering marriage to a woman.”

                Thor didn’t bother responding. He simply pulled Loki closer and set about falling asleep.

                The next day found Loki busy with handling the living arrangements for the various ambassadors that were all brokering peace in the realms. Each ambassador had seemed interested in Loki handling matters of the royal household. As that was usually the Queen’s job, but Thor didn’t have a queen. So Loki had taken those responsibilities for the time being and would hand them over to whatever poor wench Thor chose to marry.

                For as adamant that Loki was for Thor to marry someone else he would dread the day immensely. He loved the Thunderer dearly, and didn’t want to share Thor with anyone.

                Once every ambassador was settled in a guest room Loki went to see Thor in his throne room. He wanted Thor to be ready to expect the peace meetings to start soon.

                But there was a bad atmosphere in the throne room when Loki entered. He sensed magic running through the air, and it danced around his magical shields. Feeling their strength. There was a powerful sorcerer here, most likely with the intent to challenge Loki on some level.

                His mind spun into frenzy. Why would someone want to challenge him? He was second in line for the throne sure, but he would never become king. And who was here?

                Loki continued walking toward Thor’s throne. His own magic blanketing the area and feeling blindly.

                “Ah, Loki. How are the ambassadors?” Thor asked as Loki approached.

                “They are well. And meetings will start soon.” He said. He stood a few feet from Thor’s throne and turned to survey the people in the vicinity. He didn’t spot any sorcerers.

                As Thor was opening his mouth to say something to Loki, a figure marched up to the throne with magic trailing after them.

                Loki understood why he hadn’t spotted them. It was a woman. And she looked furious.

                “THOR ODINSON.” She roared when she was standing in the center of the room.

                Loki was very glad not to be his brother at that moment. And watched as Thor shifted. “Hello Groa.” Thor said. “What brings this lovely visit?”

                Loki tried to stifle his laughter. “And some people say that I am envious of you Brother. How wrong they are.” Loki said and made move as if to turn away and leave.

                “Thor Odinson has scorned me and spurned me from his bed.” Groa called to the court. “I am a powerful sorceress and Thor has need of me in his bed. Yet he turned me away claiming that he has given his heart to another.”

                Loki turned back to face the angry woman. He felt nerves settle in his stomach. He began murmuring a spell of protection for Thor.

                “However he neglected to mention the one he has given his heart and loyalty to. But after much scrying I have discovered that he has chosen the incestuous embrace of his own brother.” Groa yelled.

                Loki looked around the court to only see mild surprise on the faces of council men and the warriors three. It appeared that most were unfazed and had expected to hear that. Did that mean that everyone knew about him and Thor? Why had no one moved to stop them?

                Groa too noticed the apparent knowledge of Thor’s bed partners and opted for a different more dangerous angle.

                “But the true nature of his lover remains a mystery to everyone in Asgard. And I think it’s fitting that Thor and all of the rulers of the Nine Realms learn the nature of Loki Laufeyson.” Groa yelled as she directed a beam of magic in Loki’s direction.

                It was not a gentle spell. It was powerful and meant to destroy every enchantment uttered to keep his Jotunn form a secret. First his own sealing spells, and then the first ones that Odin had uttered when he had stolen Loki from Jotunheim. It was very painful, and Loki fell to his knees and held his hands to the spot in his chest where the magic had first struck.

                He heard the boom of Thor’s voice and the screech of Groa’s from far off, as if he were in a tunnel separated from everyone at the court. All he could feel was the pain and rip of the magic from him.

                As the pain receded he felt like he was drowning in a vat of boiling water. Which was equally unpleasant, and he reached to take several layers of his clothing off.

                He had not assumed this form for years, and had forgotten how the sensory input for a frost giant was different than an Aesir and the temperature sensations. This form was a lot warmer blooded than his Aesir form, and he had no need for his favored heavy set of clothing. He removed all of his clothing except for his breeches.

                                Loki felt the last of Groa’s hateful magic leave him and he looked up from where he had somewhat collapsed to see every single person in the Asgardian court gawking at him. He felt his stomach drop. His greatest secret was revealed by a jealous woman.

                He stood up and felt a strange sensation on his forehead. A quick glance at a reflective shield someone was carrying revealed that he had fully grown horns. How fitting. He looked entirely like the part of a monster, and his eyes were a lovely shade of crimson. Not to mention his blue skin which was always a great look for anyone wishing to rouse Asgardians to violence.

                Loki didn’t dare turn and look at Thor. He didn’t want his heart to break.

                “Is this an illusion?” Thor’s voice boomed from the throne.

                “No.” Loki answered finally looking at Thor. “This is the truth.” He said simply.

                Thor for his part didn’t look horrified. He only looked greatly confused. “But how can this be Loki?” He asked.

                Loki never got to answer Thor’s question because right then Groa marched up to Loki and yelled, “I shall slay this monster and rid Asgard of his malice. There is no doubt that he has been trying to destroy the king of the very place that conquered his people.” Groa raised her scepter to throw more spells at Loki.

                Loki called up his seidr to make a shield, and instead it took the form of a wall of ice. The power of a frost giant.

                Lightning struck terribly close to Groa and Thor strode over to her. “There will be no such thing. If anyone harms Loki they will answer to me.” He said with authority making sure that the entire court heard him.

                How strange that the king of Asgard was now defending a frost giant. For at the time of Loki’s birth all of Asgard was set to kill every Frost Giant.

                Groa froze and nothing harmful happened to Loki. But the ice remained.

                Loki looked around at the Asgardians and decided that he wasn’t comfortable here so he cast a transportation spell to take him to his rooms. A place he didn’t visit often for he was almost always with Thor in the King’s quarters.

                Once safe in his rooms Loki locked the doors and set about packing necessities. No doubt Thor would tell him to be gone from this realm and return to his own. If Jotunheim would even accept Loki, likely they wouldn’t. But Loki had been prepared for this day since Odin had showed him his true form. For Loki knew that no one could ever love him. He was the god of mischief and lies.

                Loki paused when he heard violent knocking at his door and Thor’s booming voice. He was calling Loki’s name. “Let me in Loki!” He yelled through the closed doors.

                Loki didn’t even bother responding to Thor. The quicker he got out of Asgard the easier this would be. He was already most likely the laughingstock of Asgard.

                Loki did not anticipate Thor throwing Mjolnir through the door and forcing it open that way. He should have.

                He turned to glare at Thor and Thor glared back. The golden god walked into the room while exuding an air of authority. “Loki.” He said simply. “What are you doing?” He asked.

                “I’m packing.” Loki said. “And then I’m leaving.”

                “You will do no such thing!” Thor boomed. And Loki heard echoes of thunder outside the window.

                “You don’t have jurisdiction over me. I’m not Asgardian. I’m not welcome in this realm, there’s no need to sugar coat Thor. I’ll go somewhere where a frost giant will be welcomed.” He said.

                Thor stepped further into the room and approached Loki. His blue eyes were stormy with anger and confusion. “How long have you known about this Loki? And how is this even possible?”

                “I am the runt son of Laufey and Farbauti. They didn’t want me when I was born and they left me to die, and Odin took me. He raised me alongside you in hopes of putting me on the throne of Jotunheim as a puppet lord. But Laufey died too soon for that to come to fruition. My brother Byleistr has been ruling Jotunheim for over a decade.” Loki said. “And Odin revealed all of this to me shortly before his death.”

                Thor stepped forward. “You’ve known this for eight years and you never told me? Why wouldn’t you trust me with this information?” Thor asked. “I thought that you trusted me!”

                “How can I trust you?” Loki snarled and no doubt looked like a savage Jotunn. “I am the monster that Asgardians tell stories to their children to scare them! I am the creature of horror and myth! I’m the scourge of Asgard! A filthy frost giant, how could I ever tell you that? How could you understand the gravity of my situation? Everyone has always loved you! You wanted to lead a genocide against Frost Giants!”

                “I was a child Loki. And I have already proven my loyalty to you! You could have at least told me about all of this! Odin is my father; I deserve to know if he has wronged you with lies!” Thor said. “And he is the one who taught me to hate Jotunn. But I could never hate you Loki.”

                “How loyal will you truly be when you know that I am truly this? That I am a monster. You will recoil just as everyone else did. You don’t want a blue skinned freak in your bed; you don’t want to wake up every day to a horned monster with red eyes in bed next to you!” Loki screamed. “I know you Thor! Better than anyone else in this realm! And you are not that benevolent.”

                Thor was speechless. Loki took his silence as agreement.

                “You cannot let it be known that you have bedded me. For no one can know that-“Loki said.

                “That I have the smartest, bravest and most cunning person in my bed. That I am in love with the most devious and mischievous person in the nine realms?” Thor asked as he approached Loki. “That no matter what form my lover is in, I will love him nonetheless and cherish him. That even now as he stares at me with red eyes and blue skin, I am still grateful.”

                “I have given my heart to you Loki. And nothing will change that. Why can you not see that you brilliant fool?” Thor asked again.

                Loki took a step backward so that Thor would not get close enough to feel his freezing skin. “Why are you getting so close? I could freeze you!” Loki shouted. “Get away, save yourself.”

                “I won’t.” Thor said. And then in a great sweep Thor managed to get Loki on his back in the bed with Thor suspended above him. “Unless I have true reason to fear, but I don’t think I do. I trust you with my life Loki, even now when you certainly have the power to end it.”

                Loki looked up at Thor and shook his head.

                Thor reached one hand out and laid it gently on Loki’s chest. With the thunderer’s massive palm covering the space above Loki’s heart. Thor grinned. “I can feel your heartbeat.” He said in awe. “You are so much colder than before.”

                “I’m a frost giant you oaf! I can survive sub-zero temperatures easily.” Loki spat up at Thor.

                “And you’re so beautiful.” Thor said ignoring what Loki had just said. “You are a work of art Loki.”

                Loki looked up at Thor with silence.

                “I loved how you looked before, of course. But now, knowing that this is you with nothing hidden to me. This is beyond perfection. And it’s so beautiful. I love you.” Thor said. “I care not that you look like our enemy, for you are more beautiful than any frost giant that I have slayed.”

                Loki looked away. “You say that now Thor. But you have not seen the treasure trove under my breeches. That is the true travesty of Loki Laufeyson.”

                Thor frowned down at Loki. “How can you speak so ill of your body when it is so perfect?” Thor asked. “Your body is already more interesting than anything from Asgard.”

                Loki could not believe Thor’s words. “Why are you so intent on telling me how beautiful I am? You are only lying to yourself. You couldn’t possibly continue with me as we have for the last ten years.”

                “You doubt me?” Thor asked. “If I recall correctly, you are the god of lies, not me.”

                Before Loki could respond Thor leaned down and kissed him gently. And Loki could not help kissing back. Thor had been the only person he had kissed for ten years, and it felt so right to him. There was no doubt that this was a new experience for Thor. With cold corpse like lips pressed into his warm ones.

                Thor did not break away too quickly though. He kept the gentle pressure applied and relished in Loki’s lips.

                Thor’s hands traveled over Loki’s body, feeling the raised lines of the Laufey bloodline on Loki’s flesh. Pressing his fingers gently into the chilly skin. “Am I too warm for you?” Thor asked after he had broken the kiss. “Is this hurting you?”

                “No.” Loki said. He had never had anyone touch his Jotunn body like this. It felt good to have someone worshipping it with their hands. “But are you going to keep pretending like you enjoy this?” Loki asked with less venom.

                Thor shook his head in exasperation. “I feared for you Loki.” He said, changing his tactics. “I feared when that wench Groa was raising her scepter of evil at you. I feared that she was going to take you away from me. I hadn’t felt that afraid in all of my years as king.” Thor said. “I couldn’t live without you.”

                “You would fear for a frost giant’s death?” Loki asked.

                “You are Loki. My beloved and the most treasured person in my heart.” Thor said. “You are not just a frost giant.”

                Loki looked at Thor but he could feel no deception. He wanted to believe Thor’s words, but he couldn’t. Not when he knew that Thor had been taught to fear the frost giants since his birth. Odin had made sure that no Asgardian could ever love a frost giant.

                Thor’s hands had made it to Loki’s breeches. Instead of taking them off of Loki he instead looked into Loki’s eyes and commanded, “Transport us to my rooms Loki. We can have more privacy there.”

                Loki looked at the broken doors that Thor had knocked down and had to concede that his brother was right. He uttered a small transportation spell and they were instantly in Thor’s larger bed. Where no one would be able to hear them or see them.

                Loki felt Thor’s hands begin roaming his new cooler skin in earnest now. But there were soon back to the only piece of clothing that Loki wore.

                “May I?” Thor asked as his hands went to remove the piece of clothing.

                “That hardly seems fair when you are still in your ceremonial armor.” Loki said.

                Thor huffed and reached to remove a layer of the clothing that he wore. “Are you happy now?” Thor asked, wearing only lightweight clothes that he saved for ceremonial days.

                “Immeasurably so.” Loki said sarcastically.

                Thor removed Loki’s breeches and stared at Loki’s now blue and slightly purple genitalia. They were obviously aroused, but that is not what took Thor’s attention.

                “You’re testicles are gone.” Thor said as he ran his fingers over the spot where they used to be. “Do Jotunn not have them?”

                “They are inside my body. That way I am not rendered infertile if I am exposed to adverse climates.” Loki said.

                Thor looked thoughtful. “How odd, I have touched them many times before but in reality they were meant to be elsewhere.” He muttered more to himself as he continued to explore Loki’s body.

                Thor was silent and examining until his fingers brushed over something wet and cool behind Loki’s penis. Thor’s shock was palpable, as his fingers slid inside the muscular channel.

                Thor looked up at Loki from where he was kneeling between his legs. “Loki. If I were not so in love with you, I would flay you for keeping this a secret from me.” Thor said.

                It was Loki’s turn to be confused. “I told you that I had a treasure trove between my legs, what reason is there for your anger?”

                “I had thought you meant your now blue pole.” Thor said as he ran his fingers over Loki’s female genitals. “And I am angry because you have been denying my marriage requests because you are my brother and you cannot produce an heir. And you have known that neither were true for years.”

                Loki tried to get away from Thor’s wandering fingers. “Forgive me for trying to keep the King of Asgard from marrying a monster.” He said.

                But Thor’s hands clamped down upon Loki’s thighs holding him in place. “Loki.” He barked. “You keep saying that you were only trying to help me, but in actuality you should have told me about this. I love you, and I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you because of this.”

                Loki looked away from the Thunder god. “Stop pretending that you are enjoying this. I have been in your bed for ten years, and I know that you have no desire for a cold wet cunt, or a horned blue freak.” Loki said.

                Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki. “I have lain with no one other than you for the last ten years Loki. And I am quite enthralled with the idea of you having a vagina and a womb past that.” Thor said. Then he raised himself so that Loki could feel the bulge of his erection in his thin pants.

                Loki was thankful that Thor could not see his blush in this form. But Thor could see the flash of vulnerable happiness across Loki’s face. For as fearless as Loki had been acting, he felt cowardly on the inside. And it felt beyond wonderful to know that Thor still wanted him. To have one thing the same after so much had been maliciously changed.

                “I will always desire you Loki.” Thor murmured as he once again ran his fingers over Loki’s dripping vagina.

                Loki felt his arousal grow as Thor touched him there. He had never explored himself in this form, making this moment the first time that his feminine parts had been touched.

                Loki gasped when Thor’s index finger entered him and he his muscles convulsed around the intrusion. But there was not even a hint of pain, like there had been when Thor had done that to his anus. This felt right.

                Thor continued to explore that part of Loki’s body. “Loki, you are so beautiful. This is so much more enticing than any Asgardian woman. You are a miracle Loki.” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear as he continued his ministrations to Loki’s vagina. “I love you.”

                As Thor said that his other hand found Loki’s clit, and he pinched it slightly causing Loki to moan wantonly. Loki was so thrown in the new sensations that he didn’t catch Thor’s gentle smile.

                “It’s seems overly sensitive.” Loki muttered. “How do women stand it?”

                Thor laughed. “I have no answer for you my love.” He said as he kissed the side of Loki’s face. Pressing his lips against the raised lines there. “May I take you there?”

                “Yes. But be gentle Thor, nothing else has touched me there.” Loki said.

                Thor pressed his lips gently to Loki’s. “I will never hurt you.” He said against Loki’s lips.

                Then Thor leaned back and removed the last of his clothing. And Loki could finally see how their bodies looked together now. Thor’s muscular white body with Loki’s blue lined body underneath, both flushed incredibly with arousal.

                Thor was pressing into Loki then, gentle and loving. When he was all the way in he stilled his movements and let Loki adjust. Like always, he had taken Loki’s comfort into consideration every single time that they had shared a bed.

                But this time Loki felt no pain. It was only pleasure, at being filled. But it was the fact that it was Thor that caused Loki to like it this much.

                Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist. And his hands went around Thor’s neck, both of them bristling at the jostling of Thor inside Loki. “You feel so good.” Loki whispered to Thor. “This feels so good.”

                Thor smiled. “You feel amazing.” He whispered. “It’s so tight, but so welcoming.”

                Loki felt Thor slide out and then back in. It was delicious. But it was still restrained. Thor was being very careful and gentle. Thor knew that the first time was often painful for this type of genitalia, and this was his first time being given someone’s virginity.

                Loki grunted and moaned at the slow pace that Thor chose. And his breathing only sped up once Thor’s thrusts did the same. Loki immersed himself completely in the sensations. A vagina had so many more nerve endings surrounding it than an anus. Everything was new and exhilarating for Loki.

                Thunder and lightning roared outside the room, and all of Asgard became aware of what Thor was doing. Loki heard the crashes louder in his Jotunn form, but instead of getting embarrassed he simply looked at Thor as the Thunder God thrust into him. Thor’s hair was slick with sweat and his entire body shook as it moved against Loki’s blue form.

                Loki climaxed first. Because Thor had taken his penis in his hand and begun stroking that part of Loki, and with the stimulation of his vagina he was gone and both sexes released their liquid onto Thor.

                Thor’s followed Loki’s and with several crashes of thunder outside. Both men panted into the other’s neck.

                “I love you.” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear, while his penis was still buried deep in Loki.

                “I love you too.” Loki conceded finally as he kissed the side of Thor’s face.

                Thor slept with a smile on his face.

                Loki woke up several hours later and sat up. He frowned when his blue Jotunn form greeted him. Red eyes, horns, body marks, and black finger nails were a bit much. But he felt no soreness after his activities from the night before.

                He did notice that Thor was not with him. Meaning Thor had woken up earlier and left. Loki too left the bed and put a pair of shorts on that left little to the imagination of Loki’s body. He couldn’t stand to wear heavy Asgardian clothing when he was already hot.

                He would need to delegate several hours to re casting spells in order to seal his Jotunn side and make himself appear Asgardian. And right now he couldn’t afford that. He had to go see what was transpiring outside of Thor’s bedroom.

                As he stepped outside he noticed several pairs of eyes fastened on him. And he realized belatedly that he probably should have transported back to his own bedroom. Because there was now no way to deny that he had been in Thor’s rooms the night before. And with the thunder spectacle everyone would probably make guesses about him and his not-brother.

                “Where did Thor go?” Loki asked a guard.

                “To the Council room.” The guard said uncomfortably. His eyes raking over Loki’s blue body.

                Loki chose not to bother with it and simply strode toward the council room. More people stared at him as he walked. And he’d never felt so uncomfortable. He’d always worn an excessive amount of clothes. But now he only wore short pants. He hadn’t even bothered with shoes.

                A guard stood outside the council room. When Loki approached the guard did not allow Loki access.

                “Why aren’t I allowed?” Loki asked. “I have been a part of the King’s council for ten years!” The council was made up of regional powers within Asgard, magic leaders and Loki and Frigga. Thor took wisdom from everyone in the meetings.

                “Thor has asked that you not attend this one meeting.” The guard said as he looked everywhere but Loki’s eyes.

                Loki suppressed the urge to stamp his foot. He really wanted to know what was going on in that meeting room. He couldn’t cast a spell to show him either, because he and Frigga had cast too many seals around the doors so that no mage could do that.

                Loki instead paced in front of the doors. Thor was in there. Thor could be ordering the conquest of Jotunheim for all he knew. It’s what Odin had intended all along. Thor could be ordering to have Loki put in isolation so that no one would have to look upon Loki’s hideousness. All Loki’s insecurities were flooding him.

                “So how long have you been… like that?” The guard asked pointedly not looking at Loki.

                “Forever.” Loki said. “And it’s going to be a bitch getting me back to normal.”

                The guard finally looked at Loki. He was a new one. “Why don’t you stay like that? If that’s how you were born then why change?”

                “Because I look like a monster. I’m a walking trigger object for Asgardians that have PTSD after Asgard’s war with Jotunheim. I have no place here looking like this.” Loki said. He was about to launch into more of a tirade when the doors opened and Thor stepped out. His face brightened when he saw Loki.

                “Loki!” He said. “How was your morning?” He asked as he stepped over.

                “I woke up alone. And then when I come here I find out that you barred me from entry. What were you discussing with the Council?” Loki asked suspiciously. “And why couldn’t I know about it?”

                Thor looked a little embarrassed. “It’s not anything bad. So you don’t need to worry.” Thor said. “You can speak to them now. I have to go deal with some things in the throne room.”

                Loki narrowed his crimson eyes. Thor only laughed and placed a one of his big hands delicately on Loki’s left horn. “Trust me Brother. I know what I am doing.” He said before he turned and strode down the hall. Appearing as every bit the king he was.

                Loki sighed and stepped into the Council room. He was greeted by a myriad of looks. But Frigga, his not-mother was the only one who spoke.

                “Oh my son.” She said as she approached him. “So Thor wasn’t lying.” She said as she took Loki into her arms. “Your Father, I mean Odin lied to you for years.”

                Loki raised his arms and wrapped them around his mother. “He did it for my own good.” He said. “I couldn’t very well grow up here as a Frost Giant.”

                “Not even you believe those words.” Frigga whispered. “But nevertheless, I wanted to extend my formal apology. I should have known about Odin’s lies, and I should have done something to make sure that you didn’t suffer this way.”

                “Thank you Mother.” Loki said. “Now I must know why Thor called this Council meeting. As I was barred entry. What happened?”

                One of the older Council members looked up as the others were very immersed with looking everywhere but Loki. The one that looked up, Bjorn had been a regional leader during Odin’s rule.

                “Thor gave us a series of demands, and is currently on the way to tell the people of Asgard the same thing that he told us.” Bjorn said.

                Loki stepped forward. “What were they?” He asked.

                “Thor demanded that the two of you marry. He said that he would not consider anyone else.” Frigga said. “And he said that if anyone mistreats you because of your heritage then they will be banished. And he demanded that Groa be banished to Nifleheim.”

                Loki turned. “And all of you are just fine with all of that?” He asked.

                “What else can we do?” Bjorn asked. “No it’s not thrilling know that the future heir of Thor’s throne might be a frost giant. But at least this way Thor can reproduce. And at least he is marrying you. An Asgardian raised Jotunn. Because you can see reason where most other Jotunn cannot.”

                “You knew Odin Bjorn, do you think that he would be fine with his sons marrying one another?” Loki asked.

                “I can’t speak for Odin. But I can say that this is hardly a surprise to the Council.” Bjorn said.

                Loki furrowed his brows. “What?” He asked.

                “Honey,” Frigga began. “Everyone here knows that you and Thor have been having an affair. We’ve known for years. You are my sons, I know most things about you two.”

                “But how did you figure it out? I worked so hard to keep it a secret!” Loki said.

                Bjorn laughed. “The maids that clean Thor’s rooms noticed that half your wardrobe has taken residence in Thor’s closet. Most of your personal library is also there, not even you can convince us that Thor has taken up reading about sorcery. And you’ve been the only person to go to his rooms. And we know that he has taken no women to bed, because that’s something any woman would brag about.” Bjorn said. “It wasn’t too hard to figure out.”

                For one of the few times in his life, Loki felt tricked. He had thought that he was being so secretive about the nature of his relationship with Thor. When in reality everyone had already known and accepted it. Loki looked at Frigga and her face revealed that she had known all along as well. How wonderful.

                “So all of you knew. But it still doesn’t make it right for Thor to marry a Frost giant. Have you all lost your minds? If Thor marries me his reputation will be destroyed. Never in history has a king of Asgard ever married a monster.” Loki said.

                Bjorn rubbed his face. “We’re not thrilled about that part of it either. But you don’t seem to realize how momentous this is Loki.” Bjorn leveled a look at Loki that spoke absolute seriousness. “Thor was fully content with you. Which is great! You’ve helped him stabilize his reign and protected him from several magic attacks.” Bjorn said hastily at the look on Loki’s face. “But you couldn’t produce his offspring. And now you can. The dynasty might have died because of him. But now there is a chance that you’ll be able to have his children. And that’s more important than whatever you look like.”

                Frigga placed a hand on Loki’s arm. “And you make Thor happy dear. He would have been miserable if the council ordered him to marry someone else like they were planning to. This way both of you can be happy.”

                “But!” Loki began.

                “Dear, Odin was wrong.” She said. “Everything that he taught the two of you about the Jotunn was wrong. All your self-hatred is unnecessary and wrong. You’re still beautiful, you’re still my son and you’re still the smartest person in all of Asgard. None of that will change because of this.” Frigga said as she ran her hands over his horns. “I still love you. Thor still loves you. And everyone is going to accept you.”

                “I still doubt that the people of Asgard are going to be accepting like you lot.” Loki said.

                “This is so unlike you Loki.” One of the other council members said. “Usually you wouldn’t care what anyone else thought.”

                “Well usually I’m not a blue horned monster.” Loki said as he stormed from the room.

                “Where are you going?” Frigga asked as she followed him.

                “I’m going to make sure that Thor doesn’t make an idiotic mistake.”

                And with that Loki teleported himself to the throne room. Only to find it empty. Which meant that Thor was addressing the masses from the royal balcony. Where babies, weddings and wars were announced.

                Loki went there and saw that Thor was doing precisely that. Standing there in ceremonial armor with his helmet and holding Mjolnir, Thor looked like he was about to march off to war. Not declare his engagement to Loki.

                But as Loki approached he heard Thor’s words.

                “And now that I have uncovered the lies of the All Father, I declare that Loki Laufeyson shall be my consort and Queen. There is no one else in the Nine Realms worthy of me. And anyone who is caught treating Loki harshly due to his heritage shall face my wrath.” Thor’s voice boomed with the power of a king. “I hope all will rejoice with me, as Loki Laufeyson becomes my husband and my Queen.”

                Loki heard a lot of cheering. And he stepped a little closer to the balcony. He’d never stood on it before. It was only a place for the King.

                “Loki!” Thor called with a smile. “Look how they cheer for you. For us, please join me.” Thor said as he held his hand out to Loki. “Let’s share this moment.”

                Loki looked at Thor’s outstretched hand. But did not take it. He had little desire to be paraded in front of all of Asgard half-naked as he was.

                “Take his hand Trickster.” Lady Sif said from where she stood on the other side of the doorway. Loki had missed her presence on his way there. “You have tormented him enough. Allow this happiness for you both.”

                Loki looked at her and acknowledged that she must be jealous of him. After all, for several years she had assumed that Thor would marry her. And even if Thor were to keep Loki as a lover then they would still wed. But with the discovery of Loki’s Jotunn abilities, Sif had been entirely brushed aside.

                Loki reached out his hand and allowed Thor to bring him onto the balcony. They stood together in the light of Asgard and before all of their future citizens.

                The crowd roared when they saw Loki. But it was a roar of approval, everyone wanted Loki. Or they respected Thor’s happiness enough to accept Loki.

                “I cannot believe that you have done this.” Loki said. “How does this make sense?”

                “This makes sense in a world where you can see your own worth. My love.” Thor said as he held Loki’s hand up to show Asgard his new mate.

  
 


End file.
